The Adventures of Pansy and Lucian or TAOPAL
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn. Pansy is new in Forks and.... Well, she's pretty normal except that A she's a clutz, B she has a stalker, C a mafia boss is trying to kill her for 12 Mil and D Caius of the Volturi is her "Guardian Angel". Crack!Caius w/ powers
1. Geraldo

_**Disclaimer: I only own the Mafia dude, the Avice family, the Geraldo pair, Lucian, 'More Eggs Please', and Caius's powers. Hopefully you know what else belongs to whom.**_

--------

"You know," a deep voice whispered as he fixed his tie, "this kind of job isn't low priced. It's very uncommon a request for the murder of a high school girl."

"Yes, well, if you knew her like my family does, you'd understand the need of her death," a shrill voice whispered back. "I'll pay you six million dollars for _her_ murder and six million more if you play with her before killing her."

The man turned around and his face was lit up by the eerie red light from the lamp that sat on his desk. His eyes turned red in the light as he grinned at his client. "Well, Mrs.…"

"Bernadette. Call me Bernadette, sir," the woman said softly.

"Well, Mrs. Bernadette, we're going to need the files of this girl. I can get those. Tell me, what is her name?"

A sigh came from Bernadette. "Full name?" the woman asked. The man nodded and got out a sticky note and a pen. "Pansy Alice Geraldo."

"What an… Interesting name," he replied as he scribbled it down. He smiled at Bernadette. "Now, tell me about this young woman." Bernadette sat down when he motioned and she began.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Oi! Ali!" a high voice called. "C'mon! The movers are here!"

"Yeah, yeah!!!! Hold on one moment, Austin! I'll be down after I find my bloody ce- THERE WE GO!" Moments later, a slightly short girl with dirty blond hair came flying down a set of stairs. Almost literally, as she tripped near the bottom and landed on top of a blond haired boy. The thing in her hand went flying forward and landed in the only open box in the house. In fact, it was the only thing _in_ the house. She grinned sheepishly at the boy beneath her before she stood, pulling him up with her. He sighed and ruffled her hair before walking over to the box. He glared up at her in mock anger and shook his head, closing the box. He strutted out of the house with the girl scampering after him. Austin packed the box into the back of the large black truck.

He shot a smile at the girl. "Get in the car, Ali. I need to go grab something I just remembered I forgot, and then we can go," he said softly to the girl.

"Sure, sure. You always say that to me, Austin," she told him. "And then we end up leaving hours later."

"Oh hush now and comply with my requests. Besides, this really will only take a minute."

Ali eyed him for a second before shrugging and going around to the passenger side of the truck. She sighed and leaned against the door once she was buckled in. She glanced out her window at her neighbor's house. They were such freaks. Everything about their house was… Perfect. Sickeningly so. Everyone else's yards looked like miniature junk yards. That was one of the reasons she and Austin were moving. The other reason was Austin was offered a job teaching a Forks High School in Forks, Washington. Biology teacher, in fact. Ali sighed as she glared at the perfect little white car that was impeccably clean as it pulled into the front drive of their house. Thin, muscular Michael Avice, son of Bernadette and Fernando Avice, climbed out of the car and glanced over, smiling when he caught her eye. He then proceeded to leap the fence that separated their two yards and ran over to her. Damn. She knew she should've rolled the window up.

"Hey Pansy!" he said cheerfully.

"Michael," she replied coolly. "Go home. Austin will fre-"

"MICHAEL! GET OFF OUR PROPERTY!!!" Austin's feminine voice yelled. Well, it's not feminine, per se, but… Just feminine enough to say that he's gay. Austin growled and ran back through the junk yard that was Ali's lawn. Silently, Austin climbed into the car and silently handed her… Dear god. Was that a kitten? Her eyes lit up at the sight of the calico. "There ya go, **mon chéri**," the blond adult said.

"**Merci**, Austin," Ali whispered. He just smiled genially at the little blond seventeen year old girl petting the kitten. "**Mon précieux**," Ali whispered to the cat. It mewed. Ali smiled at the cat and began petting it again, staring out the window as Austin drove to the air port. He had reserved a private jet so that they could bring his truck with him. Ali continued to stare out the window of the truck. Then the window of the plane. Then the window of the truck again. And finally, she, Précieux, and Austin stood in the spacious living room of their new house.

Austin sighed as the duo began moving boxes in after locking the cat, Cieux for short, in Ali's future room so she would not leave the house. Soon, the only place in the first floor not shrouded by boxes was a thin path around the floor. It was wide enough for single file, which rather grated Austin's nerves as he preferred to walk beside Ali. He cast a glance back at her and she smile brightly, causing his heart to flutter. How he got such a beautiful angel as his, he would never know, but she was his princess, his daughter, forever and ever. He walked into the kitchen, the blond girl right behind him. She sighed and put her hands on her hips, her light green eyes surveying the kitchen. She shook her head and pushed down on a box. Satisfied with something, she sat down on the box and Cieux flew into her lap from, apparently, the top of the fridge. Ali smiled as she petted the cat and closed her eyes in content as they waited for the Chinese to be delivered.

--

**Pansy's POV**

I awoke in my sleeping bag to the shrill sound of 'Barbie Girl' playing on my phone. Gods I hate that song… And that would be why it is my alarm in the morning. I grumbled and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I stood with the grace of an orangutan with two broken feet and I ended up falling onto a box that contained parts of my bed. I grumbled in pain and stood up slowly, retaining my balance. Sighing, I opened the box next to the one I'd fallen on and pulled out some clothes. My Shirt that says 'More Eggs Please' and my copped colored jeans. I had to dig around four boxes to find my VANS and a pair of socks and then more to find a hair tie and my makeup. All I usually wear is some blush, eye liner, and eye shadow. I put silver eye shadow on one eye lid and emerald on the other. I walked into the bathroom and put my makeup on just as I heard Austin's phone alarm, Fergalicious, echo through the upper story of the house. I grimaced slightly as Cieux flew out of nowhere at me and latched onto my leg. Annoying little fluff blob. Whatever. She stayed on my leg as I traipsed downstairs. It was all unpacked. Austin…

"AUST! You getting up, or should I walk to school? It's cool either way!" I hollered up the stairs as Cieux fled my leg and his in the kitchen.

"Mmm… Can you walk to school Pansy…?" He mumbled back. I barely caught it. But he must be real tired to call me 'Pansy' instead of the usual 'Ali'.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go now. Take it easy, okay Aust?" I called.

"Mmm…" I sighed.

"Bye!" And before Austin could reply, I left the house. I sighed, tightening my jacket around me as the drizzling rain hit me. I put the ear buds of my head phones in my ears and blasted Cobra Starship in my ears as I jogged to my new high school: Forks High School. Austin would probably be late, but he'd be there. If I know Austin, and trust me, I know my father. Sighing, I barely managed to jump out of the way as a shiny, silver Volvo drove by and nearly splashed me. I glared but otherwise continued without interruption along the highway. Stupid kids with their stupid rich cars. Think they're so special. Jeez. It really did annoy me. Sighing I stopped for a minute and stretched my legs out, jumping away from another splashing car. In my annoyance, I shook my fist at the car and continued with my jog to school. By the time I reached the school, I had only missed the first bell. As I was walking into the front office, our black truck pulled into a parking spot. I sighed, shutting off my iPod. I pushed open the door to the front office and let the warm, crispness of the room envelope me in her embrace.

I sighed and looked around. The room was decorated in lush colors. Warm reds, greens, yellows, and oranges adorned the room and it made me comfortable to be there. There was one other person there. Totally weird that I noticed this but, his shirt was the same as mine and his black and white checkered VANS matched mine. I walked forward and nodded to him and he to me. The secretary smiled at me. I smiled back.

"And who might you be, m'dear?" she asked me softly. I smiled and, in French to confuse her, introduced myself.

"**Mon nom est Pansy Geraldo, Madame**," I said softly. Her eyes widened.

"Er… Pardon?" she asked. The boy beside me grinned.

"She said her name is Pansy Geraldo, Miss Klucker," said the boy. He had slicked back red hair and clear blue eyes. His skin was tan, showing he sent time up in La Push at the beach. "And, Miss Pansy, my name is Lucian Palmer," he added.

"**Plaisir, Lucian**," I replied as the woman, Miss Klucker, handed me my schedule. I nodded, smiled, and took it and walked out, Lucian following me.

He grinned at me. "So, Pansy, why did you do that to her?" he asked as he whipped out his schedule from his pocket. It looked very worn, as if he'd read it multiple times. He began comparing our schedules. "we're together in every class!" he said.

"I did that because it annoys me when people automatically assume I speak English. Jeesh that's so annoying!" I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. So, hey, do you happen to know who our biology teacher is this year? Mr. Geraldo," Lucian said.

"**Mon père**," I replied as we entered building three.

"Sweet!" Lucian cheered just before we entered our Spanish classroom. The woman teacher greeted him in Spanish, which I understood very little of, then greeted me in English. I stared at her and greeted her back in French. "Ah, yes. Pan only speaks French. Barely any English, actually."

She turned her gaze on me. "Is this true, Miss Pansy?"

"**Tristement, oui. Tragiquement, en tant qu'enfant en bas âge, je nai été jamais appris dans les arts de l'anglais… Tragique, je sais**." I nodded to myself. Lucian and a few others that obviously spoke French laughed along. The teacher blanked at me.

"Well, sit in-between… Hm… Lucian and Jasper," she told me. I nodded and sat where Lucian pointed me to.

"Nice," Lucian whispered, high-fiving me under our desks. The other boy, Jasper, gave me this look.

"**Je sais, Luci, je sais**," I replied. He scowled at me. I sneered. "Hey, you called me 'Pan'," I whispered back.

"I concede," he said. I nodded to myself.

"Ah," Jasper joined in, "you _do_ speak English, hm, Pansy?" I looked at him and grinned sheepishly. He just snickered. And that's when it was heard. The shattering of the glass window I sat next to. Jasper sat behind me and Lucian beside.

"What the-?" Lucian explained before Jasper moved and both boys went tumbling down. I, myself, did not even try to move. I'd get hurt a load more than if I just stayed put. The whole wall of windows exploded and I dove for cover. The class room was frantic and chaotic. A gun shot rang out and- DAMN! The last thing I felt before the pain in my head from tripping over my own two feet was an exploding pain in my left thigh.

"PANSY!" I heard Lucian scream before I died to the world.

--------

_It was dark. Dark, dank, and painful was all that could describe around me. Very, very uncomfortable. Yes, uncomfortable described perfectly how I felt in this blackness that has engulfed my body. Cold as well. Very… Very cold… Just as I thought this, a blanket came out of nowhere. I thanked nothing and wrapped it around myself, immediately regretting it as the damn thing tried to strangle me. I struggled with it and finally, finally, it released me. Now, to find out where in god's name I'm at. I stood and suddenly, all around me was lit up. I was… Huh, that's funny; I was back home, in 'Bello. Wow. Never thought I'd have to look upon Montebello again except for in my memory- what the hell? What's that…? Oh my god is that… That is… Michael. What the hell is Michael doing, going through our mail? _

_Suddenly, Michael laughed. Hesitantly, I walked closer to him and peered over his shoulder. Hell. It had our new address on it. Oh hell no. I followed Michael as he walked to his car and climbed in. He was packed for a road trip. My lord. He's… He's coming to Forks, isn't he?_

_**Yes, he is, idiot**__, my subconscious answered. _

_Annoying little voice. Sounds just like Lucian, now that I think about it. Usually, I could never pin point the voice's body. Duh. 'Cause I'd never met the owner of the voice. So, Lucian has been in my head since I was eight, huh? Kind creepy, if you think about it. I'm disturbed. _

_I now stood in my new home in Forks. Austin was on the couch, screaming into the little cell phone he had. I cringed away from that. Did I die or something…?_

_**No, he's just calling the hospital to ask why they'd tell him you might me dead,**__ Lucian mocked me. Jerk. That's pretty annoying. I don't like it, Lucian!!! __**Nor do I, as my name is NOT Lucian. I am not even your subconscious, fool. I'm a bloody vampire who can see the future and project thoughts into other peoples' minds and read thoughts, even if said person is unconscious. **_

_Well you sure as hell sound like Luci. _

_**Fool, I am not.**_

_Well, you're a total ass, I know that much. _

_**Stupid mortal.**__ The voice sighed. __**My name… Is Caius. I'm, according to my brother Aro, your guardian Angel. I am to tell you the future that may harm you. So. Start thanking me and kissing up to me any time soon. **_

_I snorted in my head. Well, _Caius_, mind telling me what the hell perspired in the classroom?_

_**Oh, that. Someone's trying to kill you and now you have a stalker. Nothing biiiiig…. **__He trailed off.___

_Wow, help much?_

_**Suck up to me and I will help you, mortal!**_

_Shut up for like ten minutes and I'll CONSIDER suckin' up. _

_**Mortals…**_

_SHUT UP VAMPIRE BOY!_

_**BOW TO ME MORTAL! FOR YOU ARE MY MINION!!!**_

_Actually, you are my minion as you are my "guardian angel." Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to greet the world of the living in French._

_**Bitch…**_

--------


	2. Yamanatsuba

I blinked and opened my eyes. Ah… Fascinating. A wall. In a small corner of the back of my mind, I heard Caius start laughing. I sighed and pushed myself up and looked around. A hospital. Oooooh, aaaah. I nodded to myself and glanced to my right. A young boy (**hush! I know Aro, Marcus, and Caius are old men, but honestly!**) with dark brown hair and funny colored eyes, a reddish-gold, was sitting beside Lucian, across from Jasper. Austin stood a little ways back and a doctor stood beside him. I looked at the new boy and cocked a brow. He held out his hand.

"Caius Volturi at your service, Doll," he said. I slapped his head.

"That's Al to you!" I spat at him.

**Al? Where did you get AL?**

_My middle name, moron. Pansy Alice Geraldo. Hel_lo_!_

Caius just looked at me blankly so I turned to Jasper.

"My god, Pan, are you okay?" he asked frantically. I looked at him blankly. "I'm so sorry for not pulling you out of the way!" he added. I continued my blank staring. "And… Um… I'm sorry… For…. Crushing your… bag of potato chips…?" I nodded and patted his head.

"Good puppy," I said. He glared. "Hey, you deserve it! It's your entire fault I'm here! Like this… Wondering why you even brought up my potato chips…" I trailed off and stared at Jasper. "What did you say your last name was…?"

"Er…" He looked at me uneasily. "Hale……"

I smiled. "JASPER HALE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NOT PULLING ME OUT OF THE LINE OF FIRE? IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT A LADY? I DON'T THINK SO! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS? AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON! OR ARE YOU JUST DAMN GAY?!" I yelled. He cowered in fear and his chair tipped over. I raised a brow.

**Stupid vampire brat…**

_Agreed… Wait… VAMPIRE?_

**Uh. Yeah. Did you not know? Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Bella Hale, and Renesemee Hale are vampires?**

_Now I do… So, remind me why a vampire, who could kill me with a snap, is cowering before me._

**Because, Doll, you're naturally intimidating. Honestly. Did you not know you are a rare breed of vampire?**

_Now I do. Continue explaining._

**Well, simply, you are considered a "Human Vampire." And what a load of posh that is. A Sanguinarian, they may call you. A load of bull, if you ask any other vampire. "Human Vampires" are merely vampires that only fledge into MY kind when they come of age. So, on your eighteenth birthday, you and I shall be kindred… We'll talk more then.**

_Um…_ I stared blankly at the wall, slightly to the left of Austin's head. Sighing, I looked down at Jasper, who was sprawled out on the floor still. "Are you going to apologize, or what?"

"I… Um… I already did," he murmured.

"What was that?" I asked. "You want me to kill everyone, Hale…?"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled before fleeing the room. I sighed.

"That… Was fun," I said.

I felt someone tap my arm. I looked at Lucian who tackled me in a hug. I smiled at him and patted his head. He began jabbering on how he told Jasper they should've gone back in for me when I didn't come out after them. I just nodded along with him. I was more focused on Austin who was, in turn, watching me. I covered Lucian's mouth and glared at my father.

"What the _hell_ happened back there, Austin?" I hissed at him. He flinched.

"I don't know, Ali," he murmured.

"Liar," I snarled.

"Ali!" Austin pleaded.

I smiled at him and swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood, wincing at the pain in my thigh. I put my hands on my hips and smirked in success as he cringed away, hiding behind the doctor. "Austin," I snarled, "I'm not an idiot. I know what the hell it was. I just wanna know _why_." Austin peered at me from behind the doctor's shoulder.

"Doll-Face," I heard Caius say, "sit down and _I'll_ explain since your pops seems so incompetent." Austin squeaked at him as I sat back down. I twisted around so I was facing Caius and Lucian. Jasper was walking back in with a woman who immediately fled to the doctor's side. I patted Caius's cheek and waited. He looked at me. "Well, Doll-Face, your old neighbors,"

"The stalker and his anti-trash parents, yeah."

"Well, Momma Neighbor, who wants you dead, bought a mafia boss to kill you before you turn eighteen." I blinked and sighed, massaging my temples.

**Here. If it's any consolation. **

_Bernadette was pacing around her house, throwing angered glares at Toni, her husband. He looked back sheepishly. He picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. Bernadette glared as he told the police about their "missing" song. In truth, he knew where Michael went. He just didn't want his wife to know because she'd kill Pansy faster._

"_WELL?" Bernadette barked at him. He shrugged._

"_They'll be by tomorrow to get a picture of Michael so they can send out a missing person alert."_

"_Good." She then slapped him. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID, TONI? HE'S OUR ONLY SON! WHEN WE GET HIM BACK, I WANT A DIVORCE!"_

_Toni stared at her. "Fine. Now I have no reason to tell you where Michael really is, _Bernadette_." He said the name venomously as he left the room. Bernadette collapsed on the couch in shock and didn't even budge when Toni came down the stairs with some suitcases and his briefcase. "I'm going to live with my sister. Contact me in any way, shape, or form and that divorce will be happening _now_ and I will get a restraining order on you and full custody of Michael."_

I fell against my pillows and huffed, panting slightly. Fascinating. I too know where Michael is headed… I felt Caius's cold hand on my forehead.

"**Sonno, piccola principessa di sonno di Volterra**," he whispered.

"She is, indeed," Lucian added. Someone slapped someone. "OW! Dude, what was that for?!"

"Shut up," Caius's voice growled. "Don't hit on Doll-Face. 'S my job." I heard someone, most likely Jasper, sigh.

"No," Jasper said, "it's my job."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Lucian hissed in outrage. Another slap and I was out.

**--**

**Boss's POV**

How could those damn fools miss the Lucian boy?! How?! He was right beside the Geraldo girl!!! I'll kill the damn fools… And I'll go vampire. There's a coven I can hire. The best mates of the Volturi. The Yamanatsuba Coven. And Pansy and Lucian will _die_.


	3. Austin and Brady

"Wakey, wakey little brat! Time for school!!" Groggily, I opened my eyes. Who the hell…? Ah… Damn Caius. I pushed myself off of my bed. While in the hospital, Caius, Lucian, and Austin finished furnishing out house while Jasper –reluctantly- kept me company. Let's just say Jasper is eternally scared of me and I do know he will follow me to the ends of the earth because I told him what Caius told me. Caius was throwing me an outfit for the day. He rounded on me. "Go get showered and dressed and ready for a brand new day, my little Princess!!" he crooned. I stared at him incredulously. What a moron. With a long, suffering sigh, I stood and accepted the clothes he shoved in my arms and went to take a shower.

I stood under the shower head and turned the water on hot. What happened next shocked me and I screamed –and I can say this proudly- like a little girl. WHY WAS THERE NO HOT WATER?!?!! I heard Caius cackling from the other room. Well, at least I'm awake. I screamed again then dealt with it. Half an hour later, I got out of the shower. My body was very numb. I dressed in whatever the crap Caius threw at me, applied my usual make up –one eye green eye shadow, the other silver, eye liner, and a light coat of blush-, and skipped out of the bathroom. Downstairs, Caius was making eggs but also holding out my cell phone for me. I took it, put it on silent, and sat at the table. We were waiting for Jasper and his family to get here in Jasper's brother's Jeep. I gratefully took the eggs Caius made, as he'd only been making bacon and I dislike any form of pig cooked greatly. Do not inquire as to why. I ate my eggs in silence and stood, ultimately landing on my face with my lovely broken footed orangutan grace. I heard Caius snicker.

_Shut it, Vampire Boy_, I snarled at him in my mind as I stood. I should've known I couldn't make it a whole hour without biffing up.

**I didn't say or think anything, Princess**, replied Caius as the doorbell rang. He helped me stand and we both went to the door. Austin must've left hours ago.

"Pansy!!!" Jasper said. His eyes fell on Caius. "Caius…"

"I'm excited to see you too, Jasper," Caius remarked dryly as the three of us walked to the Jeep. How all five Cullen kids, me, Caius, and Lucian were going to fit, I will never know. Yeah, so I do know. Emmett, Jasper's oldest brother, is driving, his girlfriend Rosalie is in the passenger seat, Jasper's youngest brother Edward is sitting behind Emmett, his girlfriend Bella in his lap, Alice is sitting in the middle, probably going to be in Jasper's lap on the way there, and Lucian was standing in the very back. I stepped lightly forward and smiled.

I addressed Lucian and Caius. "Lucian, you can sit in Caius's lap! I'll stand!" I joked. They gave cries of outrage. I waved my hands in surrender and waited for Jasper and Alice to get situated. "I'm joshing you guys. Of course you can't sit in Caius's lap. HE'S MINE!!!" I yelled while Caius got situated. Everyone looked at me funny. I glared at Jasper as I climbed into the cold lap of Caius. I relaxed against his chest as the Jeep began moving and shot Jasper a glare. "Don't look at me like that," I said shyly, trying to guilt him. It worked. Whoa. AWESOME! I patted his shoulder consolingly. "It's okay, Jasper. I don't eternally hate you for being mean to me… Though I may eternally hate you for crushing my bag of Funions. That was the only haunted bag I could find in Wal-Mart."

No one made any comment, so I stared at the sky as the Jeep rolled.

--

The news was a great shock to me after school. I don't know how to handle this turn of events. I really, truly do not understand how to handle it. I am… Confused… It doesn't make sense… It won't sink in. I can't believe it. The Cullens and Caius are all staring at me expectantly. I… How could this be true? He was well when I last saw him… I saw him not fifteen minutes ago. How… How…? Who…? What in heaven's name is going on? First me then him?! It… He can't be… He shouldn't be… He… He can't abandon me! He can't, he can't… He can't!!! I felt the burning of tears stinging my eyeballs. They're still staring at me. I… I need him. He can't have abandoned me… Not like this… Not… Not now… Cieux… Me… Even, at some point, Michael… We need him… How in the world am I supposed to take this? What am I supposed to feel?!

Jasper looks at me lovingly. "Pansy, I understand-"

Those words were enough to make me snap. I _hate_ it when someone, even some empathetic BLOOD SUCKING LEECH, says "I understand." No one can understand another, even if they've gone through similar things! I may feel happy, with tears of joy burning at my eyes! How can he know? Doesn't he know my mind and feelings are Caius's as well?!?! Stupid vampire! I hate you… I hate you…

"I hate you!" I screamed at him.

"Pansy," Jasper spoke. His calm waves that flooded my system had no effect on me. "Calm down!"

"I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him. To me, no one existed except Jasper, whom I could take out my anger on. No one but Jasper truly understood, because he is the stupid empathetic vampire that, over the past month, I have come to love like a brother. Jasper understands. He knows I need him to let me be angry. He knows… I can see it in his eyes. Caius and my connection is nonexistent as I scream at Jasper. Jasper caught my wrists after about a half-hour of me screaming at him. I wonder where the others are. "I hate you… I hate you…" I sobbed against his chest as he pulled me to him in a brotherly hug. I feebly tried to push away from him, but I had no strength left in me. "I hate you…"

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Pansy… Sh… I understand." My strength returned and I pushed him off of me. He did not resist. I shook my head, a fresh wave of tears coming.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" I screamed at him. He looked at me from his place sprawled on the floor of the hospital parking garage.

"Pansy!!!" Caius yelled. "Knock it off!"

"This behavior is quite unnecessary," Dr. Carlisle Cullen added. His wife, Esme, nodded. I shook my head rapidly.

"SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!? HUH?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" I yelled. I could see in their expressions that they were glad we hadn't left the parking garage where my voice reverberated around us. I shook my head.

"You really do need to calm down though, Pansy," whispered Bella.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Without a second thought, I made a dash for Austin's truck. No one tried to stop me. I got into the truck Dukes of Hazard style and revved the engine. Silly Austin always did forget to take the keys from the ignition. Before I could drive, the passenger door opened. I waited until it shut and floored it out of the stupid parking garage.

Whoever climbed in the car with me rolled down the windows with the buttons on the dash and blasted my mixed CD that Austin loved. The song blasting out all four windows, five including the back one, was one of the few songs of mine Austin absolutely loathed –Breaking the Habit. I didn't care that I was speeding, nor did my companions. I just needed to get away from they who "understand". I didn't stop until I knew I was out of Forks. I gripped the steering wheel as I slammed on the brakes, the truck parked in two parking spaces on some sort of reserve. I finally broke down as Porcelain Heart blared out the windows.

I think my whole CD played one go-round before I pulled myself together. I took a shaky breath to calm myself and glanced over at who had accompanied me… Not who I expected. Edward and Rosalie. Probably because they haven't been in the story much… Edward, who was sitting next to me, reached over and ruffled my hair. "It's fine," he murmured soothingly like one would to an injured deer. "Would you like to go for a swim? Alice warned me of the events of the day, so Rosalie and I planned ahead." I looked out the window. It looked much too cloudy, but if Alice's vision said it would be fine, we could go. There were light traces of sunlight, but as long as there was not much, I guess Rosalie and Edward could go. I nodded and rolled up the windows and turned down the music before shutting the truck off. I tossed Edward the keys and he put them in the beach bag Rosalie was holding.

We all changed first and then walked to the beach. There were a bunch of kids already there, most of them looked native and what not. They were gathered around a bonfire with flames of a light blue hue. Rosalie and Edward led me about a mile from the kids and we all relaxed and "sunbathed". No sun, no sunbathing. Rosalie looked like a bloody model over there. She wore a gold colored bikini that accented her eyes and skin brilliantly. Edward's trunks were the same gold color. I feel no need to tell you what they forced me into –yes, both of them. Edward had to pin me down while Rosalie put it on me. They forced me into a green bikini with little yellow flowers all over. Stupid vampires anyways. I don't want to be one of them. I stood and stretched and tentatively walked to the water.

Neither Edward or Rosalie stopped me. I walked into the water until it was up to my ankles. It wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. I trudged over to a rock that was in the shallows and perched on it, my feet splashing in the water. I let my mind wander…

All I could think of when this happened was Austin. Everything about him invaded all of my senses. The way he would tuck my hair behind my ears when I was a little girl. The way he tasted when I was five or six and kissed him on the lips playfully like all little girls do… The way he smelled when he hugged me and told me how much he loved me or how proud he was of me. The way his voice sounded when he was pleased with me. The way his whole face lit up happily when he saw me. Austin… My heart shattered when I realized I would no longer get to have these things in my life. It finally sunk in full blast… Austin Geraldo… My father… The only man I need in my life… Is dead… No longer would I hear the happiness in his voice when he talked about Dr. Cullen at dinner. No longer would I feel his warm touch when he tucked me into bed at night… No longer would I see the shining face of my father, Austin Perkins Geraldo. I didn't even ask how he died. It hurt me so, so, so much. I miss my daddy. I am proud to say that I AM a Daddy's Girl. No matter where Austin is… I am Daddy's Little Girl. I wrapped my arms around my middle and shuddered. I felt a new wave of tears hit me and I took a shaky breath.

"Werewolf at twelve o'clock, Pansy," I heard Edward call quietly. "Two." I wiped the tears away and jumped gingerly to my feet as two bulky figures came into view. Moments later, they joined our little rendezvous. I looked at them curiously. Twins, by the look of it. Edward nodded curtly at my thoughts. I smiled shyly at them both. They both grinned back. Oh! I see… One of them has red hair –the sun just hit his head- and the other brown… And the red head has blue eyes and the brunette green eyes. I inclined my head and sighed.

The red head stepped up. "Hey!" he said. "The name's Collin!" His twin jumped up beside him.

"Hello," he said quietly, quite a change compared to his brother. "I'm Collin's twin, I'm Brady." I think…Yeah, I totally like Brady better. He's cuter –sorry Collin- and quieter.

"Hey," I murmured. "I'm Pansy!" Something dawned on Collin's face. He glanced between Brady and I and grinned slyly. I raised a brow.

"Well," Collin said, "I just came over to… Say hi. I like meeting new faces. But, I must be getting back. Seth will have my head if I'm not there with him." Collin threw something like a longing look towards a boy with native skin color and distinctively shaggy, light brown hair. I smiled a small smile as he bounded off. That left Brady and I standing awkwardly together. I felt Edward's smirk and threw him a sneer. Brady blinked and turned around and shyly smiled to Edward and Rosalie.

"Brady," they said in unison.

"Hey guys…" he replied. I got bored with the direction of this conversation and clapped my hands animatedly together.

"OKAY!" I punched the air. "Let's go SWIMMING!!" It would help get my mind off of Austin as well… Brady grinned broadly and nodded. Before I knew what was happening, he'd picked me up and tossed me into the ocean and, when I resurfaced, he, Edward, and Rosalie had joined me.

_Are you watching me Austin…? I miss you… Protect me and Brady and my friends from Heaven, please, please Daddy? I miss you…_

**Sorry –for those of you who LOVE him- for the Lack of Lucian (LOL… ****L****ack ****o****f ****L****ucian... LOL… Get it…? Hahahaha…. Yeah no.) But yeah, really sorry about the lack of him. And if any of you loved Austin –he was hardly mentioned-, sorry for killing him, but how else is Boss supposed to play with Pansy before the Yamanatsuba come in…? **

**Reviews are my homies… Review pleaaaase, so I know you like my story… Or constructive criticism. Please don't hate on me for putting them out of character. They live forever they MUST go stir-crazy once in a while, yeah? But I MIGHT put this story on HIATUS like everything else if no one reviews and what not… **


	4. Michael

I glanced up at Jasper absently. He was playing with Alice's hair, watching me attentively. That was really getting annoying. Ever since we came back from the beach a week ago, Jasper _and_ Caius have been watching me like vultures watching their prey. I raised my eyebrows once and put them down –like Draco Malfoy does in the Harry Potter movies. Jasper shook his head at me and I went back to "finishing" my math homework. I don't do homework. Where the hell's Caius? I'll have him do my homework.

_CAIUS!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?_

**Can't talk love. In Italy. Be home late.**

What the hell? God, some sort of text message. I sighed. He had a meeting with the Volturi again. There's been a lot of those recently, since… Well, best actually do my work. I sighed and looked at my math problem. Oh god… Oh god.

"EDWARD!!!" I cried. I had to wait about fifteen minutes before he came. By that time, I had finished problem one. Thirty problems… Fifteen minutes per problem… 450 minutes… Seven and a half hours. I would be moved down for sure. I glared at Edward angrily. "I don't want your help any more. It took me all of fifteen minutes," he smiled sheepishly, "for me to do problem one."

Jasper made a funny sound. We looked at him curiously. Alice was even looking at him funny. Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "You said you were almost done!"

I grinned. "Could you not feel the plotting I felt?" I inquired softly. He squeaked indignantly. "I was going to make Caius do it but…"

**Love! Vampires. Human Feeders. Coming your way. Midnight. Watch Out. Stay with Jasper or that werewolf at ALL times, Princess.**

What the hell is up with him and his brief messages? Are we like in the Secret Service or something? Geez. I looked at Edward who looked at me funny. We both looked at Jasper then each other and then my math book. Simultaneously, we both tried to close it. Yeah, that didn't work out so well. I somehow ended up on my face with the book on my head. I do not know how. I could feel Jasper's annoyance towards Edward and sighed. I rolled over and propelled myself to my feet, managing to keep my balance… At some point, those Karate classes did help. I glared at Edward as the door bell rang. Probably someone trying to console me for my… Whatever. That or it's Brady!! I stepped around Edward and stumbled, catching myself on his arm. I glared at him again and this time he cringed and I continued making my way to the door.

I sighed as I entered the kitchen and I froze. Oh yes… Someone needed to clean this place. There was so much food and whatnot that I couldn't see the over-large refrigerator. I'll have to get someone to clean it. There's no way in hell that I'm going to clean it. I huffed as the door bell rang again and weeded my way through the kitchen and all its crap. I entered the living room and sighed. I stepped over the cat and swung open the door.

"Hey Pansy!" I paled. He then proceeded to push me out of the way and walk inside like he knows me or he lived here. "How you doin'?"

I shook my head rapidly. No, no, no, no, no! Not so soon! It's too soon… No, no, no, no, no, no, no… No! He can't be here! He can't! No!!! I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Nice place ya got here. So, where's your pops?"

I glared and shook my head. "No!!! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!" I screamed. I didn't care if Jasper, Edward, or Lucian came down; I just wanted Michael out of our house. "GET OUT NOW!!!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey now. No fuss about it love."

No! "You can't be here," I hissed at him. "You can't!" He grinned a small grin.

"Pansy…"

"JASPER!!!! LUCIAN!!!" I screamed hysterically. Michael raised his eyebrows. Apparently he thought no one was here. 'Course not. Lucian rode home with me today after school, Jasper, Alice, and Edward ran, and I only have one car –now two- in my driveway.

"Pan?" I whirled around. Lucian. Jasper was right behind him, glaring at Michael. Lucian glided to my side, putting his arm around my waist. He too glared at Michael as Jasper came to my side. "Who the hell are you?"

Michael chuckled. "I am Michael Avice, Pansy's old neighbor."

"Then that makes you a stalker," Lucian snapped.

Michael glared. I know he isn't used to his plans being foiled. He's used to getting his way. Bernadette gave him everything he could have ever wanted, except me. He gave Lucian and Jasper once over's and sighed. Shaking his head at me, he gave me this stalkeresque (not a word) grin. "Sure, sure. Well, I see you've company-"

"They _live_ with me, moron. Get with the picture," I snapped. His grin fell and he glowered.

"_What_?" he hissed. I took an involuntary step backwards, away from him. "What? Where is Austin?" His voice was so cold… It scared me. What he said registered and I felt the tears come.

"Pan-"

"Pansy-"

"HE'S DEAD YOU ASSHOLE!!" I screamed at Michael. Austin's baby blue eyes flooded my mind. All I could see was the concerned light in Austin's eyes now. I felt my knees give out under me and I think that it was Lucian who caught me. It was. I heard Jasper shooing –kicking- Michael out the door as I cried on Lucian's shoulder. I was shifted from Lucian to Jasper when the doorbell rang again.

"Ah… It's Brady, Babe." Jasper let me go and I opened my eyes, rubbing the tears away. Brady walked in and looked around. He stopped when he looked at me. I continued rubbing my tears and whatnot away.

He walked briskly to my side and I saw Lucian discreetly motion for him and Jasper to leave the room.

"What…" Brady murmured as he pulled me over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me in his lap. "What in the world happened…? I swear I will kill whoever made you cry, Pansy." I threw my arms around his neck and cried harder still. He stroked my back, whispering sweet nothings to me. He never once said 'I understand' the whole time. "I don't know what you're going through, Pansy, but I want to help you get better… It must be hard going through Austin's death. If you need me…"

I smiled sadly. "Thank you Brady… Thank you so, so, so much…"

"Any time, love, any time…"

**&&&**

**I know… This chapter sucks, so PLEASE don't remind me. LUCIAN WAS HERE!!! Yay Luci. If you can't tell, this is going to be a Brady/Pansy story. That or Brady/Pansy/Lucian love triangle. Which do you want to see? B/P or B/P/L? I, honestly, do not care. I want what you, my readers, want… No, that's a lie… I want Austin to come back to life… Or, if you don't want it to be Lucian, make up an OC to be in the Yamanatsuba Coven… -There are Seven Yamanatsuba total, I shall only take 3 OCS- And it can be Brady/Pansy/OC triangle, because it HAS to be Brady/Pansy. Or do you want Caius/Pansy? TELL ME THE PAIRINGS YOU WANT IN REVIEWS!!! I now take anonymous reviews too, guys. Next chap. out as soon as I get five reviews, guys.**


End file.
